cbbcthesparticlemysteryfandomcom-20200213-history
The Stone and the Sword
The Stone and the Sword is the sixth episode of the second series of the Sparticle Mystery. It was first broadcast on February 18th 2013. Synopsis The Sparticles find the cottage, as do Holly and Serena but when Jeffrey falls into a patch of plants, they journey to a medieval themed tribe to get the antidote, but will Jeffrey survive? In the city, the Sparticles and Holly and Serena have to fight for the sword but who will win it. Huen is meanwhile hiding something. Plot The Sparticles arrive at Itchyflax cottage where the stone is supposed to be,. Jeffrey warns the group (much to their annoyance as he has done so numerous times on the way to the cottage) that the plant Itchyflax is poisonous. The Sparticles search through the house, with Rocky making Tia laugh much to Jeffrey's jealously. They find the stone under a coat and call Reese to translate the symbols, but much to the surprise of everyone she cannot decode it. Jeffrey discovers some pictures with the sword and makes everyone mad by going on about them. Outside, Holly and Serena are spying on the Sparticles. Holly shows Serena she has taken a wire from the van, which will prevent its engine from working. Jeffrey falls into a patch of Itchyflax flowers and the antidote is honey, which Frankie and Liam have just finished eating. Jeffrey then collapses. Serena decides she and Holly should help the others, and also reveals that Holly took a wire from the van. Most of the kids eventually arrive a medieval tribe and present the sword in order to access the castle. Elsewhere, Liam and Frankie have stayed behind with Rocky, who is trying to fix the van. Back at the castle, Sadiq claims that he wants to be a knight to get into the castle. Inside, then group reveal they are actually there for the honey and Sadiq explains he lied because he would otherwise still be stuck outside. A boy, dressed as a knight has taken the sword but the sword, but Reese uses her powers, causing it to fly into a rock and wedge itself there. The leader, a Queen decides that the Sparticles and Holly and Serena can fight for the sword. Sadiq, Huen, Reese and Tia bring Jeffrey to the beehives but they have little honey left and Jeffrey goes into shock, Tia wants to stay but Reese and Huen both tell her to go and she obliges to this. After being denied entry by the guards, Rocky tries to sneak his way in but ends up captured. He is led in and refuses to beg the Queen for a pardon and so is locked up in the stocks. Reese and Huen meanwhile use their powers to get the bees to make more honey and Liam and Frankie come in time to see this happening, much to the amazement of the beekeper girl. The first fight has Holly and Serena fight each other in a jousting tournament, ending in both girls being knocked over and consequently losing. Liam and Frankie come and tell Sadiq and Tia what has happened. Reese returns to the Spartyvan with Huen to try to decode the stone again, but still cannot decode it. The second fight has Sadiq fighting Serena, where whoever knocks the other person off the ledge wins. Sadiq wins by distracting Serena by asking why she has teamed up with Holly, going on to say that he likes her. Holly goes off to find the stone and talks with one of the knights (Josh, or Clarent which is his knight name) who shows her the dungeon. Serena confronts Sadiq about whether he genuinely likes her or if it was a trick. He answers "both". Serena then leads him off to a dungeon, promising a surprise for him, but locks him in after she tells him to shut his eyes. Josh tricks Reese and Huen into leaving the van but Reese escapes and tells Tia what happened. She realises that she is able to decode the symbols again, but she soon starts speaking to someone who is not there. Huen then dashes past with Holly and Josh behind him. Jeffrey is meanwhile starting to wake up and the beekeeper notices how Tia cared for Jeffrey (by kissing his eyes). Jeffrey tells Tia that he does not want to be separated from her again. Reese is chosen to fight in Sadiq's place after he fails to show up. As the knight and Reese are facing each other, Sadiq manages to escape the dungeon. Reese and Huen summon the bees to defeat the royal knight. The Queen yells at her people to arrest the Sparticles, but the escape in the confusion, with Reese even managing to rescue the sword. Rocky gets Jeffrey and everyone gets in the van and drives away. Serena and Holly then leave but not before Holly bids Josh farewell. Inside the van, Liam is looking at the sword and Jeffrey explains how everything works with a sketchbook he found in the cottage. Reese meanwhile cannot decode the stone once again though she could earlier. Tia then has the van stopped and has Huen thrown out. She has realised it was he who was blocking Reese's memory. Huen says he has been bullied all his life and wanted to feel special. Huen starts to take over Reese but the Sparticles rush to her aid. Reese knocks him over and Huen reveals he took her notebook. They say goodbye and leave him. Jeffrey, Reese and Tia figure out where to go next and they drive off. Meanwhile Huen tells Holly and Serena where they went by reading Reese's mind again but refuses to go with them saying he really does not trust them. Goofs *After Huen gets ejected from the van, when the Sparticles are leaving, the van's back left door is not shut properly. When we cut to the van moving immediately after, it is now shut properly. Trivia *Huen is thrown out of the Sparticle Tribe. Category:Episodes Category:Series 2 Episodes